shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Straw Hat 9
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. If you need help, come on down to the '''COOLEST' guy on the wiki! [[User:Rukiryo|'Admiral Rukiryo']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! Enjoy yourself here! with a DON! Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Help Alright, so I hope i can be of some assistance. What is this Table of Contents you are speaking of? I am sorry, but I am somewhat confused on that. As for outside editors, you cannot do that. If someone is to edit your page, there is the undo button, however you cannot lock it, for only admins can, and many people on this wiki are here to help by editing pages, so they would be locked out without admin access. --Rukiryo (talk) 07:45, March 22, 2015 (UTC) My recomendation there would be to use visual mode. There should be a button on the right for Photos, which puts the image you choose wherever the cursor is when it's clicked. That's usually all there is to it in my experience 13th madman (talk) 22:10, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Vampire fruit Suprised to see that one go, actually.. but yeah, seems the creator wanted it gone, so there's nothing stopping you from recreating it, so long as it makes sense. Want me to get rid of the old page, or are you just going to edit that one directly?13th madman (talk) 16:46, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Ok, got it. Should be clear now. Good luck13th madman (talk) 06:22, June 2, 2015 (UTC) some advice please Are you talking about the color of the char box, I don't really understand. Exactly what character is this for? Xramos224 (talk) 19:20, June 10, 2015 (UTC) some advice please cont. Use Template:Char Box instead. Then go to Colorhexa.com to find your colors. To make things easier you can make a color template for your characters; i.e. BucketHatPiratesColor and Spark D. Sulfur. If you're still having trouble, I'll show you how it looks on your Akahito Tsuruga character page. Remember that you must do it on your own to understand how to do it later. Need more help? What do you mean by professional looking? Xramos224 (talk) 9:48, Feburary 9, 2016 (UTC) Property bars Hhahahaha, no, that's not a thing. Actually, that's only there by a mistake. The property of the site bar does indicate that the wiki as a whole owns the pages, and others shouldn't mess with them. Which is why it was added to all the templates for producing pages. What's happened in the case of your crew is you've accidentally copied accross when you used the template. Just go ahead and delete that thing if it gets annoying. It wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. 13th madman (talk) 09:48, April 9, 2017 (UTC)